As is known in the art, radio frequency (RF) probes are used test a variety of different integrated circuits. The integrated circuits can be tested when formed on a wafer or similar device, for example, by applying a probe to a surface of the integrated circuit to test a response of the different components forming the integrated circuit. However, the ends of the probe can cause damage to the surface of the wafers and/or cause damage to the probe itself.
For example, as the probe contacts the wafer material, the material can accumulate on the probe end and result in probe contact issues and increased failure rates, particularly during later testing. The probes are typically cleaned and/or the accumulated material can be scraped off or otherwise removed. The cleaning and/or removal of the accumulated material can result in damage to the probe themselves and/or a reduced life span of the probe. The time to clean or remove the accumulated material results in intermittent stoppages of the testing. Additionally, upon restarting of the testing, re-calibration of the system is typically required further delaying the wafer testing. Further, due to the potential issues caused by the probe ends, post wafer testing inspection can be necessary to validate probe contact on every wafer. Thus, increasing cost and/or time to complete wafer testing.